


A and B song

by merrymelody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: WB owns HP, Tom McRae owns the song.





	




End file.
